Carpe Diem
by Super MKatR
Summary: Harry and Ginny love each other. With war brewing in the air, can they find a way to be together? This a one shot with a lemon, set during Half Blood Prince.


**Carpe Diem**

Ginny absentmindedly flipped the little coin that always sits in her sown in pocket of her robe. Waiting for a message she sits by her window watching the wind rustling through the trees.

Suddenly the coin flickers, "RR 1800 hours".

"Ooh yes!"

This meant a date. Not just any, though. Not with Harry. Something happened in both of them the middle of last year. Suddenly there was no one else. They didn't want to wait. Voldemort was alive and well and who knew how much time they had. Two weeks ago at the burrow, she finally convinced him of that:

"Harry, I like you."

"I like you, too, Ginny. We just can't afford to have relationships now."

Ginny sauntered to him and touched his hand, took it in hers and placed it at her heart.

Harry's pulse began to race.

"Harry you and I both know that with Voldemort on the move, there is no time like the present. Carpe Diem, Harry. In case anything was to happen to us, I want there to have been something between us."

Harry blushed, "Oh. I, uh…Ginny," he gulped and sighed, "Let's take this slowly and logically."

"Logic, Harry?"

He shrugged. Harry was a fool in love and Ginny was no fool. He wanted her and now he knew for certain her feelings for him. Ron had given his blessing after Harry confessed his feelings.

He reached out his hand and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I'll figure something out. I promise."

It was just now after two. Ginny was finished with her classes. After a little homework she needed to get cleaned up. After her take home herbology quiz, Ginny jumped up, put the coin back in her pocket, and skipped around finding something to wear.

"Uh, Ginny?"

"Oh! Hi Hermione. I'm just trying to find something to wear." Ginny blushed.

Hermione stared at her and then whispered, "Harry?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione squealed, "Oh Ginny, are you sure? I mean I am excited for you and Harry falling in love but this is huge."

"Hermione, I've told you already. There is nothing I want more than to be with Harry."

"This is great. Please let me help you?"

"Sure."

Ginny checked her reflection, just as Hermione made the last touches on her hair. "Thank you, Hermione."

"Good luck."

She walked to the place and thought of the room of requirement in the specifications Harry mentioned. A door appeared and Ginny gave her knock and entered. She gasped at the setting before her. Harry had lit candles and placed flowers everywhere. There was a small table set with some fruit and what looked like champagne.

"That was a gift."

"Who?"

"I don't know but it was in here when I arrived with a note that just said '_Carpe Diem'"._

_ "_Hm, sounds familiar." Ginny closed the gap between them.

"I am glad you got my note, dear Ginny." Harry said taking her hand and leading her to the small and slid her chair out for her.

Ginny prepared some of the fruit on plates for the two of them while Harry took the champagne out of the ice to uncork. Once opened , Harry poured them each a glass. "A toast, Ginny, to you and I. No matter what happens in the future, we have this moment just for each other. A moment to make our love eternal."

"To making the moments count, my love."

Ginny drank down hers in one go, making Harry's jaw hit the floor. Ginny smirked and looked around the room finding a giant four poster bed with a gossamer and toile in the canopy. Harry watched in awe and growing desire as Ginny stood and walked to the bed. She undid her robe. It fell to the floor, leaving her in nothing but white lace undergarments.

Harry gulped down the rest of his glass and rushed over to her side. "Ginny, baby. You are so gorgeous."

Ginny reached for Harry's robes, "Let's do away with yours now."

Now harry was in boxer shorts and he reached out and grabbed Ginny, pulling her to himself. He leaned in for a kiss and Ginny responded passionately, deepening the kiss. As they kissed, Harry unfastened her bra. Her light pink nipples were taut. Ginny leaned her head back and moaned as he teased them with his long fingers. But Harry didn't stop there. He moved his hands down to her panties. He groped her butt and ran his hand along her moist center. "Oh, Ginny!" he groaned with pleasure.

"Harry, make love to me, I am ready." He pulled down his boxers, freeing his penis and slid down Ginny's thong. They made their way onto the bed.

Harry climbed, kissing his way up her body. He waited just at her entrance.

Ginny nodded, "Give it to me. Give your love to me."

Harry slowly eased his way in, making sure he wasn't hurting her, until he was fully sheathed inside her. He stilled and waited for her. "Move please."

He willingly obeyed. It felt incredible for them both.

"Ginny, you feel so good."

"You too, baby. Fuck! Harry, I'm coming."

"UH!" At her words Harry quickly followed, spilling his seed inside her.

He pulled out and they stayed embraced falling into a pleasant sleep, What little they got. Too soon, they needed more of each other. After the fourth time, they cuddled in bed together. They knew it was morning and they would have to return to normal school life soon.

"Ginny, I love you. You are so amazing."

"Harry, you were fantastic. I love you so much."

Harry played with a lock of hair that sat on her breast. "Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"If we are all alive after this business is over, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Ginny's eyes instantly filled with tears. "Yes, Harry. I will."

They climbed out of bed and put on their clothes and robes. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Ginny opened it to find a small silver chain and a ring attached to it. It was white gold with an emerald stone.

"To match your eyes."

Ginny immediately placed it around her neck.

Harry produced his invisibility cloak and hid both of them under and they snuck back into the Gryffindor common room together.

Later, when the war was over and Voldemort was defeated, Harry and Ginny eloped. They returned to 12 Grimmauld Place after their honeymoon. They rid the place of its dark spells and curses and made it their home. One day Errol came with a rather large package in his beak. Their was a note attached. The edges were worn and yellowing. It must have been written awhile ago.

Inside the box was a bottle of champagne and the sword of Gryffindor. Ginny read the note aloud:

_I am proud of the two of you. The sword shall remain in your hands as was declared and will still be made to all Gryffindor's who have need of it. Make your moments count and hold on to love. Carpe diem. -A.D._

"Aberforth?"

"No, this is an old note. Ginny the sword was willed to me in Professor Dumbledore's will. The champagne, it is the same we shared together. This is from Albus."

Ginny grinned, "He knew I would use Carpe Diem on you?"

Harry shook head head, "He knew that was what I needed to hear on other occasions."

"I guess great minds think alike. I was thinking, maybe we should go christen that new bed of ours."  
She had gotten Harry's attention.

"Great mind." Harry swooped her up in his arms and carried her into the room.


End file.
